<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stuck in the Middle with You by CircuitryDemon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23313007">Stuck in the Middle with You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircuitryDemon/pseuds/CircuitryDemon'>CircuitryDemon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abandonment Issues, First Meeting, Hurt/Comfort, It gets better I promise, It’s only T bc i wanted to curse, M/M, Pre movie, Pre-Relationship, Rating May Change, Sickfic in one chapter, Slow Burn, Tags may be added, Talk of murder but nothing is explicitly shown besides some blood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:55:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23313007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircuitryDemon/pseuds/CircuitryDemon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the cruel and ice hearted Doctor is finally assigned a competent assistant?</p><p> </p><p>(Heres a hint, he starts feeling.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>205</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Pleasure to Meet You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tfw you take a break from writing a multi chapter to start ANOTHER multi chapter for the same ship</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Idiots. I'm working with nothing but imbecilic, bootlicking drones, and not the fun kind. Can't I get some peace and quiet?!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Enter Agent Stone, dress shoes clicking softly against the tile of the hall, having been taken out of his last duty of espionage and stealth and been reassigned to a Doctor Ivo Robotnik. Word is Robotnik's current agent up and quit on him. </p><p> </p><p>After only two weeks.</p><p> </p><p>Again. </p><p> </p><p>Stone hadn't even met the man and he already didn't have the best first impression of him. He'd never met him face to face, but he was notorious for being cruel, cold hearted, and hated any and everything that wasn't mechanical. He'd had countless agents assigned to him and they all either were fired or quit within two or three weeks of working with him. Agent Stone was prepared to not expect a warm welcome, at the very least. </p><p> </p><p>He took a deep breath as he stood at the lab of the scientist himself. It was his current agent's last day, and he was to relieve her of her duties and take over. Sounded simple enough, right?</p><p> </p><p>The door had two different keypads, and before he could even type in the passcode he was given, the doors slid open with a hiss, a woman he knew to be the agent he was taking over for was running out crying, covered in some sort of liquid and bumping shoulders with him before taking off down the hall. </p><p> </p><p>He stuck his foot in the door before they could close again. </p><p> </p><p>When he walked in, he saw a well kept man, a dark black coat hung onto him and gloved hands were currently tucked neatly behind his back, he had lifted his deep red goggles up and rested them on his forehead, darkened brown eyes watching as a large white orb of a drone was cleaning up dumped coffee off the linoleum. </p><p> </p><p>His head snapped over to Stone, eyes narrowed in annoyance. </p><p> </p><p>"Couldn't even make a good coffee. Those are simple enough." He muttered, only now did Stone notice the man's fingers were typing in commands from his gloves even as he spoke. </p><p> </p><p>"Doctor Robotnik? My name is-" </p><p> </p><p>"Agent Stone, male, age 37, born in a small town in southern North Carolina, been a government lackey since you graduated, previously assigned as espionage and stealth. Interesting they assigned you to me the moment an opening became available, hm?" Robotnik spoke, already turning to the robot on his desk. </p><p> </p><p>"I.. well, I've been assigned as your-"</p><p> </p><p>"You want to keep an eye on me? Shut up and stand over there, you get in my way and it won't just be coffee I throw in your face." </p><p> </p><p>Stone blinked, but he did as ordered, standing to the side next to Robotnik's desk. </p><p> </p><p>"Hopefully you last longer than a week, it's borderline annoying having to deal with a new moron every month." Robotnik muttered, frustration in his tone. With that he put his goggles back on, and Stone spent his entire shift watching the Doctor work. To be honest, it was quite amazing, he'd heard Robotnik was the best at what he did, but to see him in the zone was something people barely saw. </p><p> </p><p>They were there for hours, Robotnik barely even acknowledging Stone was in the room. It was almost… frustrating.. if Stone could admit. Robotnik would kill him if he so much as looked at any of the machinery in the lab wrong, and the Doctor wasn't one for conversation. All he ever did on the outside of his work was blare the music off of one of his many playlists (the playlist merely called Heavy Metal Bombing Over Babylon starkly contrasting another called Dinner for One that was never played), but Stone didn't dare complain. </p><p> </p><p>"Agent Stone." Robotnik spoke, hands never halting in their work. </p><p> </p><p>"Y-yes, Doctor?" </p><p> </p><p>"Make yourself useful and get me a coffee. I'm not stopping anytime soon. You may go home afterwards." </p><p> </p><p>"You plan on-"</p><p> </p><p>"If you manage to last a week, you'll get used to the fact I don't leave my zone if I'm in it." He turned in his swivel chair, lifting his goggles to let Stone see his eyes that held an annoyance. Robotnik had most likely had to give this spiel many times before. "Don't interfere with my methods and maybe you'll last. Now go. Coffee, then you can go home." He muttered, pulling his goggles back down and turning to his machines. </p><p> </p><p>Stone merely nodded, exiting the lab and taking a deep breath he only now realised he was holding. One last task before the end of the night, and it wasn't even that terrible. He knew this was almost a step down from his old assignment. Stone wasn't fighting anyone or trying to sneak around and get information, he was… a bodyguard and an errand boy. Huh.. that should feel worse than it did, that realization, but it didn't. He shrugged it off for now, stretching slightly and entering the cafeteria of the very large government building Robotnik's lab was stationed in. He started to make Robotnik coffee when a small detail hit his brain. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Robotnik's head jerking towards him with that all too famous snarl. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Couldn't even make a good cup of coffee." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Robotnik was particular about his coffee. He had headed to the pot on the counter, waiting on the fresh pot he was making when a voice spoke up behind him.</p><p> </p><p>"Not even a full day and he's making you run his drinks?" </p><p> </p><p>Stone glanced over, blinking when he saw the Agent from this afternoon.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry?" </p><p> </p><p>"You got picked to be his bodyguard? Get ready to be his dog until he gets sick of some stupid human thing you do and fires you, or you snap and quit on him."</p><p> </p><p>"I'll… keep an eye out. What uh.. what happened back there anyway?" </p><p> </p><p>"Figured it was my last day, get some final words in. He aimed a fully loaded drone at me and then dumped the black coffee I made him right back at me." She crossed her arms, eyes rolling. "Don't ever say I never warned you." She turned, getting a bag of food out of the fridge before heading out and leaving Stone alone again. He sighed.</p><p> </p><p>"His reputation precedes him, huh.." he murmured, finally pouring out a cup of coffee when it hit him. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"dumped the black coffee I made right back at me."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Stone quickly went to the fridge, finding the creamer and pouring some in until it was a dark beige. Worth a shot for a good first impression. </p><p> </p><p>Robotnik barely reacted when he saw Stone silently place a travel mug on the desk in his peripheral. </p><p> </p><p>"Took you long enough, you can go. Be back here at seven am." </p><p> </p><p>"I'll be on my way then, Doctor Robotnik." Stone nodded, a smile betraying him when he saw Robotnik take a sip and look surprised before masking it quickly. Stone turned, heading towards the door. "Have a good night, Doctor." </p><p> </p><p>But by then the music was back to blasting, and the Doctor was back to work. </p><p> </p><p>Stone found himself hoping he didn't stay up too late.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. All These Thoughts Up in My Head</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Robotnik had a few thoughts about his newest assistant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At first, as they went through the motions of their first week working together, he assumed Stone was a spineless imbecile, only watching him out of the corner of his eye to learn his secrets. That he was nothing more than an idiot and a coward, chosen by higher ups just to have another body in the room. He would never understand his line of work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Robotnik realised he was faking it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was usual routine, the Doctor hunched over his work as he had Agent Stone clean up around the lab. He took a sip of his coffee- which was bordering on sickeningly sweet, and he would be damned if he admitted Stone hit his preference on the nose within a week of working together. (Stone had secretly been adding more and more sweetener to his coffee every time he had to make a run for the caffeine addicted scientist. Turns out the man would rather have a latte, which Stone was a master at, by the way. Again, not that Robotnik would ever admit it.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Doctor?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What did I say about interrupting me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"To not do so, I-I know, but may I ask a question?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robotnik groaned, rolling his eyes but he turned to his Agent, leaning back in his chair as he inspected the scene in front of him. Stone was standing near one of his drones, the side paneling was still open from Robotnik working on it earlier in the day. Stone was looking at the wiring in curiosity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That is one of my drones, Stone. One of its panels was refusing to open no matter what command. Tempted to merely scrap it and start over-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You shouldn't have to." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Excuse me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The suspension is torn, with the components in the cable torn you won't be able to get any electricity through-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stone's mouth snapped shut with a slight click as Robotnik leapt out of his chair. It rolled out behind him and he stormed over to the drone, eyes narrowed as he looked inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cable connecting to the faulty panel was on the verge of snapping. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pin yourself to the wall." Robotnik all but growled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-I'm sorry?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> you understood me, Stone." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the grace of a man who never had to follow such an order before, he did so, placing a hand on his own chest and leaning back on the bare wall nearby. Robotnik was on him in a second, eyes narrowed and teeth grit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> was that?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What..?" Stone wasn't looking at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know what I'm talking about." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I..wh-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robotnik grabbed him by the jaw with one hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Say 'what' one more time and see what happens." He snapped. "You know machines." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I… I mean, I know some, never more than you!" It was kind of a struggle with the way Robotnik had his jaw. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You've been playing the role of a god damn </span>
  <em>
    <span>fool</span>
  </em>
  <span>, when this whole week I could have been dealing with someone competent?!" He let go of his jaw roughly, "If you ever lie to me like that again you're out, you understand, don't you?" He snapped, backing out of his space, and Stone couldn't tell whether to be flattered or terrified. There was a compliment somewhere under all of the yelling…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stone swallowed thickly when he heard Robotnik start to laugh. It was heavy and somehow melodic and.. wow.. Stone quickly shook the thought out of his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I cannot </span>
  <em>
    <span>believe </span>
  </em>
  <span>you made me think you were just another boot licking babysitter!" He had a smirk that could shatter glass on his lips, and Stone felt like his legs were jelly. "I'll have use for you yet, Stone." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite the almost evil tone in his voice, Stone was excited. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as Robotnik had thoughts about Stone, it went both ways. Stone had come into this job expecting to be snapped at, mocked, maybe even hit, but such expectations never came to fruition. He had been warned that Robotnik was cold, rude, violent on all accounts, but after his little slip up with the drone, as the weeks went on, that was almost never true. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robotnik was as cold as ice, but Stone could handle it with a scarf and some gloves just as easily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn't exactly cold, just a man centered in facts and numbers. He was a man who considered humanity and its emotions as a weakness, that he was above such frivolous things. The more time Stone spent watching Robotnik work, the more the Doctor seemed to open up to talking about his process. It turns out, if you ask him about his work and he doesn't think you're an idiot, even though most people in his eyes were, he lit up almost when he spoke. Deep in Stone's chest he found an admiration for the Doctor. He found himself excited to come to work and even doing research so that if Robotnik ever needed him he could. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was only two months in by the time it hit Stone he wasn't just doing this for the job anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Stone had walked into work that cold early morning it had seemed almost normal. He got Robotnik his coffee, and when he returned he saw Robotnik sunk into his chair, elbows on the armrests and eyes narrowed in thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sir? I brought you your latte." Stone's voice ran out into the open air, Robotnik moving one hand for Stone to place the cup in his hand. He watched the Doctor take a sip with a satisfied hum. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just the man I was looking to see. I want you to know something, Stone." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-yes?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're possibly the longest standing assistant I've had in awhile. I have a mission for you, something you'll be familiar with, I'm sure." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stone watched as the Doctor turned back to the hologram of a monitor, typing in a few words before a man who looked somewhat familiar appeared on the screen. It looked like it was taken from security footage, and in his arms was a familiar egg drone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We had a break in last night." The thought alone sent a pang of worry down Stone's spine. Was Robotnik still here when it happened? It's not like he can't defend himself but what if he had gotten hurt? What if he- "The one time I manage to go to my apartment for the night and this little wretch breaks in, realises I'm not there, steals one of my machines, and our little higher ups seem to not even care because he's an agent." Robotnik looked back at Stone, almost surprised to see Stone looked just as angry. "He's tried this before, and nobody ever wants to go after him and I'm sick of it. He's a blithering idiot to think I don't keep some form of tracking on every finished drone I create. I want him dealt with." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Consider it done, Doctor." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robotnik was a bit caught off guard with how fast Stone was to respond.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We'll call it done when you do what has to be done. I'm sure you don't need me spelling it out?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, Robotnik made sure Stone had everything he would need; the tracker for the drone, a way for Robotnik to keep in contact with him- it was really just his phone number so Stone could text him, and transport. He knew Stone already always carried a gun on him. At first Robotnik had mentioned coming along, but Stone had briskly shut it down, and for once, Robotnik listened. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I have to keep </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>you</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> safe, Doctor. Bringing you into this won't be necessary. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So there the Doctor sat, waiting for Stone to return from the mission.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Either he would never hear from Stone again, being he quit or worse, or Stone would be the first person who ever went through with killing </span>
  <em>
    <span>for</span>
  </em>
  <span> him, and that thought excited him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He refused to admit the pressure in his chest was over an assistant's well being. It must have been due to the fact he forgot to eat this morning. Of course. There was no other possible reason. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn't like Robotnik cared, no way he cared. He didn't care about anyone because nobody cared about him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pacing around his lab like he was doing was no good, it was inefficient, and he quickly set to working on an invention, his hand waving and bringing up the data for both Stone's location and his vitals in a much smaller window to the side. He began his own work, every once and a while his eyes glanced over at that little window. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was dusk by the time Robotnik had gotten any information, he practically shouted when his phone buzzed next to him. He quickly snatched up the phone, typing in the long and confusing passcode he had set and reading the message. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I'm all finished up, I'm assuming you want me heading back with the Badnik?" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"This is Agent Stone, by the way." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He remembered the name of his invention..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Are you kidding me? Of course, come back with it." </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He set his phone back down, taking a deep exhale. Stone was okay and he got back his work… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agent Stone killed for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stone was loyal enough he actually killed someone for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He found himself hoping Stone returned soon. For his Badnik, of course. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Night had fallen by the time Stone returned, glad that by this time of night the building was more or less empty. He had entered the elevator and took it down to the lab. Badnik cradled in his arms and gun still at his hip in its holster, he walked into the lab and locked the door behind him as usual. He was smiling as if he didn't have blood splattered onto his suit, </span>
  <em>
    <span>but</span>
  </em>
  <span> the Doctor had told him to come straight back. Robotnik had immediately come up to him, grinning as he took the Badnik from him carefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh you've done wonderfully, Stone! Not even a scratch on her. The blood can be cleaned up, easily." He looked to Stone, "I'm assuming that's all his?" Robotnik thumbed a spot on his own cheek, noticing not only was there blood on Stone's suit, there was some on his cheek as well. Stone brought a hand up, touching his cheek and pulling back to see a little bit of blood on his fingers. His cheeks darkened slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"O-oh, yes, most of it is his. I'm just glad your badnik wasn't harmed in any way." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes well, I suppose I should- </span>
  <em>
    <span>most?</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's nothing to worry yourself over, Doctor, really. There was just a small struggle, really I'm fine." Stone had given Robotnik his best smile, actually a little flattered Robotnik looked bothered by the fact he was hurt. There was a long pause, until finally Robotnik spoke, setting down the badnik and placing it on the desk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I suppose you earned some rest, you can go home-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sir, I… really don't mind staying a bit and helping out." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robotnik had originally shot him a look for interrupting him, but then what he said actually registered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...At the very least go wash up, I can't have you smelling like blood as you work." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course, Doctor." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Stone headed for the lab doors Robotnik spoke up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Agent Stone."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"......Thank you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A fire lit up in Stone's chest and he smiled brightly, seeing Robotnik sputter if only slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Anything for you, Doctor." </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am SO sorry it’s taken me this long to update! I’ve had the worst creative block in both art and writing and it was driving me NUTS, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I’ll Take Care of You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>If there was any way to describe Agent Stone at work, it was unafraid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nobody at the government building Robotnik's lab resided under could figure out how Stone could come in every morning at seven and stay around until the late hours. How he could spend so much time with a megalomaniac like Ivo Robotnik and not want to blow his brains out? The answer was simple. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even if Robotnik would never admit it, Stone saw a little good in him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stone would take that to the grave with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In just two months Stone and Robotnik were beginning to work like a well oiled machine; Robotnik working and creating like he always did while Stone did the busywork- paperwork, cleaning, things that would have put a wrench in Robotnik's efficiency. It was perfect, and for Stone, it was all he needed. He didn't need some big complex mission and it was a well appreciated calm to his old missions of sneaking around. But old habits die hard, and as they worked together, Stone began to notice certain things. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For one, Stone noticed Robotnik tended to skip meals, only getting what he needed from a protein bar or something quick that he could eat while he worked. When Stone brought the subject up, Robotnik had scoffed in his face and lied by saying he ate before Stone even got to work, but that was so easily noticed that Robotnik didn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>stop </span>
  </em>
  <span>working. He was damn sure this man was running off coffee, protein bars, and pure spite. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was three months in when that fact hit Stone like a bus. The day had started off a normal afternoon, Stone was putting away paperwork as the Doctor worked. Robotnik was face first in the paneling of a drone, fiddling with the different metal and wires on a tool cart next to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shit!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robotnik's shout and an almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>boom </span>
  </em>
  <span>sound alerted Stone and he practically spun on his heels to look at Robotnik. The open side of the drone had leaked oil everywhere, covering Robotnik's chest and seeping into his clothes. A part of the machinery had basically popped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sir! Are you alright?!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, yes, Stone. I'm </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine." </span>
  </em>
  <span>He practically hissed, but more toward the machine than anything else. "Chamber overloaded, nowhere to go but </span>
  <em>
    <span>out.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" He backed up, pulling his goggles off and Stone seeing a perfect clean outline around his eyes among the face full of soot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Doc, you should go clean up, I'll make sure everything is cleaned up here." Stone offered, seeing Robotnik only now noticed the oil in his clothes. Sure it was black on black clothing but no way that was comfortable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not a terrible idea," he muttered, already making his way to the one door that Stone didn't know where it led. He never saw Robotnik go in or out, typing in a code with a speed Stone couldn't catch. "I'll leave it unlocked for now, come tell me when you're done." With that, Robotnik went in, and the door slid shut behind him with a hiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stone got to work, finding the supplies he stowed away specifically for spills such as this, blinking when he heard a shower starting to run from that mystery room. He shook his head, blushing slightly. No, Stone, do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> think about how your boss was in the next room washing up, or the fact he was in such proximity, or the fact it was unlocked.. He gripped the mop tighter for a moment before swallowing thickly and shaking his head. Stone would admit, he found the Doctor attractive, but he had a good thing going! He wouldn't let some meager little crush ruin what was a very good dynamic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stone wrung out the mop again, a little tighter than he meant to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually everything was cleaned up, and Stone put away the supplies just as he heard the water shut. Giving the Doctor time before he took a deep breath, walking through the door to the mystery room only to find it was more of a small living quarters. A common room, a kitchen, and a couple doors shut and keeping their purposes hidden. He swallowed when a badnik suddenly flew too close to his face for comfort, scanning him with a deep red light before it settled down, pointing in the direction of one of the doors, steam coming out from the bottom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Th-thanks.." he managed to let out, heading towards that door and knocking. "Doctor..?" When he didn't get a response he knocked again, slowly opening the door and his heart leapt up into his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robotnik was standing in the bathroom, black pants hung loosely on his slim waist as he put a hair dryer back into the cabinet on the wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stone slapped his hand over his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh my god, I-I'm so sorry sir!" He managed to get out, cheeks flushed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh please, you're an adult, Stone, act like one." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a shaky hand he slowly uncovered his eyes, seeing Robotnik looking at him with a slight annoyance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I just.. uhm.." Stone began. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robotnik was shirtless in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mustache wasn't fixed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hair was still a mess from the shower, not yet back to its pristine form.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was.. kind of thin, wasn't he?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yea, no, no way. He shouldn't be able to count each of his fucking ribs just by looking at his body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Agent Stone." </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stone's eyes snapped from his ribs back to Robotnik's face. A corner of his lip was twitched up ever so slightly. The mother fucker was enjoying this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I finished cleaning up, sir."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good. Now that you're done gawking, get me a coffee. I'll be back in the lab in five minutes." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robotnik had never seen Stone run so fast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned back to the mirror, laughing a little to himself, he hadn't expected his assistant to barge in, and had less expected him to gape like a fish in embarrassment. He only hoped that hadn't made Stone uncomfortable, but Robotnik was sure the seasoned agent could push past a little mistake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was the only reason he panicked, right? Stone must have assumed he was breaching privacy, made his boss uncomfortable, that's all. When he returned back to the lab it was business as usual. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That is, until the next morning when Stone came back from his usual coffee run with a bagel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stone, what is that?" Robotnik muttered, taking the latte from Stone but not the food. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's ham and cheese on a toasted egg bagel? I thought it would be nice to-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, it's come to this, hm? I have to say, Stone, we've been working together for quite some time. Three months, ten days, and four hours to be exact. But I must say, I saw this coming. I always see this coming!" He stood up, moving his hands with a flourish. "But </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>is how you planned to do it? You could do </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>much better, I'm disappointed, Stone." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Doctor, what are you talking about-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll have you know I have a rather heightened immunity to poison so the fact you're trying this is laughable." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"P-poison?! Sir I was just-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're going to have to try harder than that to kill the great Doctor Ivo Robotnik, Stone!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was trying to make sure you ate, Sir!" Stone finally snapped, huffing in annoyance. A heavy silence fell over the two of them as Stone placed the bagel on the desk with his coffee with an icy calm. "I'll admit, yesterday I shouldn't have barged in, but I could count your ribs just by looking at you, sir." Robotnik frowned, so that was why Stone was staring. He rolled his eyes, sitting back down with a huff. "Did… you really think I wanted to poison you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Get to work, Agent Stone." He muttered, bringing up one of his holo screens. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Doctor."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Stone.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, that's there for you if you decide to have it. Apologies if I overstepped a boundary, but someone here has to make sure you're taking care of yourself, Sir." Stone said it so calmly it actually made Robotnik feel uneasy, his back turned to Stone and eyes on the screen in front of him. He listened, hearing Stone walk to his own desk and take out paperwork. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stone fought back a smile as he saw Robotnik wordlessly bring the plate closer to him. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>From then on, Stone did his best to subtly make sure- at the very least- Robotnik was taking care of himself. He would make sure he took breaks (under the guise of refreshing his eyes and brain), brought him something to eat when Robotnik forgot (which was rather often), and it had even turned into reminding the man to sleep. Sure, that was much harder, he couldn't force Robotnik to rest, but the calm reminders and sad eyes he would shoot Robotnik helped do the job just as good. Robotnik would huff and drag his feet but eventually would unlock his side quarters and take an hour to rest his eyes before he was back at work. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of this confused the hell out of Robotnik. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He never understood why Stone did the things he did, why he… cared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Nobody gave a shit about Dr Ivo Robotnik except himself. Stone was only doing this for job security, or because he was bored, or </span>
  <em>
    <span>something other than the concept that someone actually gave two shits about him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The concept was inconceivable, there was no possible way that could be true, and he refused to get his hopes up for it. Hope was a weakness he couldn't afford to let show. Robotnik would </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> admit that he… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was nigh impossible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So instead, he plunged himself into a secret project, taking his "resting hours" and putting it directly into looking into Stone. His history, a possible motive, anything to figure out why Stone was being so nice to him. He grew icier, closing himself off, his thoughts split between his inventions and his investigations. Stone did notice something was up, what, with the increased self pinnings and the fact Robotnik actually got so heated during a rant about some government official he grabbed him by the </span>
  <em>
    <span>mouth</span>
  </em>
  <span> of all things to stop him from talking. (He would never tell the Doctor how that sent chills up his spine.) </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then everything came crashing when Robotnik got sick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When you work as hard as Robotnik had, your body tends to take matters into its own hands and force you to take a damn break. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had started off a normal workday, Stone had noticed something was off about the Doctor but he wasn’t quite sure. Perhaps it had been another all nighter? He knew usually the day after an all nighter he tended to be quiet in the mornings, but when he came up to Robotnik with the usual cup of coffee, he noticed Robotnik looked even paler than usual. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sir? Are you feeling alright?” Stone asked, surprised to see Robotnik starting to nod off in his chair. “Stayed up too late?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robotnik waved him off with a huff. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m perfectly fine, Stone. Just feeling a tad off, don’t let it get in the way of your work. I refuse to let it get in the way of my own efficiency.” He muttered. At first Stone let it go, but found himself staying a little closer to the Doctor, cleaning up the excess papers from his desk just to keep a closer eye on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robotnik had stood, and Stone was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>glad he was nearby as the Doctor stumbled, catching him as Robotnik had almost passed out in his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doctor!” His eyes were wide, Robotnik had his full weight on him, eyelids drooping as he clutched onto Stone’s suit like it was a lifeline. Robotnik had dropped his head onto Stone’s shoulder, and he was so warm he thought he was going to burn a hole through his suit. With a slight whine Robotnik slumped against him, and Stone carefully moved him to look at his face to see Robotnik was out cold. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Robotnik woke up, he was in a bedroom. He groaned, gripping the pillow his head rested on tighter, head swimming and body all too hot. He didn’t know where he was, didn’t recognize his surroundings, his shirt was slightly unbuttoned, sleeves loosely rolled up and his gloves on the dresser along with his coat, and found himself in the blankets of a bed that held a scent he found all too comfortable. Smushing his face into the pillow, he took in the smell of Stone’s cologne and coffee. He turned his head as slowly as he could to ease the thrumming against his skull, one eye shut from being pressed into the pillow, blearily blinking when he saw Stone resting in the chair next to the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stone…?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The agent in question opened his eyes at the voice, looking so relieved. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are you feeling, Doctor?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“.....Bad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stone laughed a little at the short vocabulary, but it immediately fizzed out when he saw Robotnik wince and curl up with a groan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me go get you some water and an aspirin.” He spoke, standing up and gasping when Robotnik’s hand suddenly shot out and grabbed his, fear overtaking his pale features. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t go.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stone had never seen Robotnik look so… so...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Weak? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Afraid?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Human?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be right back, Sir, I promise.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"P-please, Stone.." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stone really wasn't sure if that was a plea to come right back or for him to stay. Robotnik’s grip was so weak but he felt awful as he pulled away, giving his hand a little squeeze on the way out. Robotnik never touched anyone, let alone </span>
  <em>
    <span>grabbed </span>
  </em>
  <span>him like that. It must be the fever…  Stone made sure to get him water and some ibuprofen as quick as he could, heart pounding when he heard Robotnik whine from the other room. He felt terrible, how had he only realized Robotnik was sick </span>
  <em>
    <span>after </span>
  </em>
  <span>he passed out?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robotnik was currently trying to block out the lights, his head was spinning, and he was internally yelling at himself. How </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare </span>
  </em>
  <span>he let himself get sick! He almost never got sick! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When he did, it was this awful, and he usually dealt with them alone. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Where was Stone? It felt like an eternity since he had left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He's never coming back. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robotnik's hands grasped the sheets, nails digging into the fabric. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You don't have your gloves on, you're powerless, a toothless and declawed beast. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His head pounded, a whine ripping from his already sore throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stone's left and he'd leave you to die if the chance arose. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"S-Stop.." he groaned, brows furrowed roughly, eyes shut tight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard footsteps again, waving one shaky hand into the air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Turn off the lights, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Stone." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It felt weird hearing Robotnik say please, but none the less he dimmed them, returning to his seat with a glass of cold water and some ibuprofen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can you sit up, Sir?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gasped when he watched Robotnik blearily try before flopping onto his back with a defeated huff. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My whole head feels like it's on fire.." he gasped as Stone came closer, sitting at the headboard and propping up Robotnik onto his leg, the pillow tucked under Robotnik's head. "Mh-..?? Stone, you're an idiot and you're going to get yourself sick." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hush, Sir." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carefully, Stone had brought the water to him first, carefully easing him into taking the medicine along with it. He caressed the back of his head, gently bringing the water to dry lips and helping tip it in, Robotnik was silent but he was oh so grateful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I promise on my life this is just ibuprofen, you're safe." He said once Robotnik downed the small pills, having seen the momentary panic in his eyes and quickly snuffing it to ease his mind. He never forgot the whole 'you're obviously poisoning me' incident that happened a while back. Eventually Robotnik finished the cool glass of water, finding himself not wanting to let Stone leave the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you get sick on the job-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll be fine, sir." He murmured, gently petting Robotnik's hair. It was… tender. It was too nice. It made Robotnik grit his teeth and clench his fists and want to throw Stone off this bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he didn't. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shut his eyes, leaning into Stone's fingers as they carefully carded through his hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where even are we?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My apartment, Doctor. I couldn't figure out the code to your side room and got you here as discreetly as I could. I've already made calls and got everything settled. You just need to rest." Stone gave him such a kind smile it made Robotnik's stomach lurch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why.." he muttered, eyes barely open but trying so hard to look at Stone's face, try and catch him in the act of lying. None of this could be true, nobody was ever this kind to him. "I-I dont get it, Stone.." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robotnik's brows furrowed, weakly pointing at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You confuse me. I do nothing but berate you, call you names, make you do humiliating things, and yet you stick around. Is it because you're afraid? You… you're too nice to me. I don't understand..." He grit his teeth when Stone laughed a little, but it died in its throat when Robotnik kept talking. "You can't possibly care about me, not me, never me. I don't understand, you know I don't like not understanding things. Nobody cares about Ivo Robotnik unless they have some sort of motive and I can't figure yours out. I shouldn't care about anyone and yet.. I think…" he paused, bleary eyes looking away. "I think I really enjoy your company? I don't think I wouldn't care if you were gone?" He murmured, not so sure of his own words, looking so exhausted, like just talking was taking all of his energy.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stone was back to petting his hair, frowning. The fever must be making him say things.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sir, you should get some rest." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aban.. Aban don't leave me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I don't want to be alone again, I'm…" he started, only for it to turn into an almost whimper when Stone ran his thumb along his hot and sweaty forehead. He understood what wasn't said loud and clear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sh sh sh… I'm going to stay right here. Get some rest, sir.. I'll be here when you wake up. Alright?" He soothed, Robotnik slowly shutting his eyes and letting his head sink into the pillow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stone sighed, fighting back the slight blush. He didn't even realize Robotnik even </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>his first name. But he stayed just the same, leaning back on the headboard and languidly rubbing circles on Robotnik's forehead as the man slept. He did blush a little, he wasn't even sure if it was Robotnik's true thoughts or the fever making him delirious, but the thought that he actually cared sent butterflies in his chest. He carefully fixed the blanket he had around Robotnik, resting his head back and shutting his eyes. Eventually he fell asleep himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Robotnik awoke, it was almost pitch black, furrowing his brows. His headache had thankfully gone away, and even though he was still achey, he felt much better for sleeping for what felt like hours. He felt around, turning on the bedside lamp beside him, blinking when he saw a full bottle of water next to the lamp, still cool to the touch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another surprise was he was still half in Stone's lap, the younger man asleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robotnik fought back a blush, sitting up carefully and taking the water, cracking it open and taking a sip. He looked around at the clean room, not recognizing the area at all, but if context clues had anything to go by, it was Stone's room, most likely he was inside Stone's home. He frowned, eyebrows furrowed as he slowly stood, taking a second to settle the thrum in his head. He slowly began to walk, frowning when he realized Stone had taken his shoes off and he hit the rug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why did he take him here…?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked towards the mirror in the room. God, he was pale, he looked almost green. But he took his gloves off the dresser and put them on, already feeling much more comfortable. He noticed a frame on the dresser, seeing Stone in much more casual clothes with what he could only assume was his family. He picked it up, examining the faces of the whole family.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stone was smiling the same way he looked at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How are you feeling, Doctor?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robotnik paused, looking back and seeing Stone sitting at the edge of the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Better than earlier, I'll admit. I wasn't expecting to wake up here, Stone." He turned, setting down the frame and leaning against the dresser. "How exactly did you get me here..?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stone's expression shifted, minute but Robotnik caught it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh! Well when you passed out I couldn't get into the side rooms you go to sleep in, since it was locked, so I brought you to my apartment. Used your secret exit so nobody saw you like this." He explained, "Do you remember waking up a few hours ago?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Barely, I remember talking to you but that's it, no specifics." Robotnik huffed. "I didn't say anything ridiculous, did I?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>".....No sir. Nothing weird of the sort. Just kept saying you didn't feel good and that the room was spinning." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good. I'm going to spend the night here if that isn't a problem?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stone smiled, shaking his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's not a problem at all, sir! You should still be resting, here." He got off the bed, watching as Robotnik huffed and sat back down. "Are you hungry? I can make you whatever you need." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll take something to eat, I suppose." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robotnik refused to acknowledge the fire that simmered in his gut over the fact Stone was so willing to take care of him was just his fever. Nothing else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hoped. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Hell Hath no Fury</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>"I think…" Robotnik paused, bleary eyes looking away. "I think I really enjoy your company? I don't think I wouldn't care if you were gone?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Aban.. Aban don't leave me, please. I don't want to be alone again..”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The words rang out in Stone's head almost daily since that day. It was like a small bell in the back of his mind, he would forget about it, and then Robotnik would make some comment about not needing anybody and Stone would have to bite his tongue from making some snide remark. He truly didn't think Robotnik remembered any of that day, and of course he didn't blame him; he was feverish and delirious and Stone had actually hoped despite the fever that those were words from the heart. He knew Robotnik would never admit it, and as much as Stone would love to tell him he enjoyed his company too, he was sure he would get some form of punishment for being too human. It was something that should be a terrifying thought, but Stone knew Robotnik was barely human, and what he said that day was the closest he'd ever been to the inner mechanics of the machine that was the Doctor. Maybe he’d try to talk to him about it later today.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled as he headed into the main cafeteria of the base, on his usual morning coffee run, having made one cup already and waiting to make his own cup when a voice brought him out of his thoughts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Agent Stone." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned, seeing a man he recognized as a man named Sergeant Benson. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stood at attention, knowing the man was higher authority than Robotnik himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sergeant Benson! Good morning." Stone gave a greeting, noticing Benson seemed to be concerned over… something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good morning, come, I have something important I need to speak with you about. Leave the coffee there, I'll get someone to bring that to the Doctor for you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But sir, I really should at least tell the Doc-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Benson shot him a look. There was no saying 'no' to the Sergeant, and so he followed with a sigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robotnik had growled to himself as he sat at his desk, it was ten am. Stone was three whole hours late. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>late, let alone </span>
  <em>
    <span>three hours</span>
  </em>
  <span> late. He wasn't worried. Of course he wasn't worried. Stone was an imbecile, or.. no. No he wasn't. Not fully, at least. But Stone was smart enough to leave a text or call him or </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>! He hadn't gotten sick from him, had he? He clicked on a window on his holo screen, glancing over the vitals he kept on Stone, they seemed calm? But he couldn't track Stone's location, and he wasn't answering any text Robotnik sent his way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He's left you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robotnik's jaw clenched, he was tapping at the buttons on his gloves, not sending any commands through but merely trying to ground himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He saw you so immensely weak and he left you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robotnik's thoughts paused when he heard the door to the lab open, only hearing shoes he knew for a fact weren't Stone's against the metal floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This better be good." He all but growled, standing and facing the agent. He looked shrimpy, nervous, fresh out of boot camp. He was holding a cup in an obviously nervous hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"D-Dr. Robotnik. It's nice to meet you, I am-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A nuisance. What do you want." Not a question, a demand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> are you doing in my lab. Answer when you're spoken to." He narrowed his eyes, already in a terrible mood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My name is Fontaine. A-Agent Fontaine. I was tasked with being your new assistant?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robotnik's blood went cold, but his expression shifted to anger. He watched the new- he didn't even want to acknowledge it- assistant offer him the cup. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Agent Stone had made you this before-" he let out a yelp as Robotnik took it and promptly dumped it on the agent's head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Get the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> out of my lab." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agent Fontaine gasped, eyes wide in an almost shock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"N-No?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A bitter and sour laugh bubbled up from Robotnik's throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You did not just tell me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Doctor Ivo Robotnik, </span>
  </em>
  <span>no. I’d hope you have a brain in there, use your tiny little monkey brain to see a threat and </span>
  <em>
    <span>run</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Go tell your superior that </span>
  <em>
    <span>nobody</span>
  </em>
  <span> takes away what belongs to me like or they end up </span>
  <em>
    <span>in a body bag.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" He took one step, seeing the agent start to back up, he moved one hand to his side, already typing in commands and a flurry of red lights coming on behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He started to whistle, watching as the Agent scrambled back and took off out of the lab. The doors slammed shut and a heavy silence fell over the dim lab.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robotnik turned to his badniks with grit teeth and an ice cold demeanor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You see, Ivo…" he muttered, sending one badnik out from its perch and watching it rest on his desk. "This is why you don't need anybody…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Humans were feeble, weak, and the unnecessary emotions such as hope and lov- nope. No way.  Not that one. Robotnik refused to so much as acknowledge that emotion, not to his now ex assistant, not to anyone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So why did this sting so badly?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The days following Stone’s reassignment brought nothing but a heavy dread to the entire base. That’s what it had been, a reassignment. Sergeant Benson basically emailed Robotnik </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘He was reassigned. The reason why is classified, So get over it, I’m tired of hearing you threatened some new assistant every other day.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Robotnik did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>get over it. He most likely wouldn’t for quite some time. It was like nobody in the base realized just how skilled Agent Stone was at being able to wrangle in the Doctor. No agent wanted to even go near the Doctor’s lab, let alone let themselves be assigned to him. It was like he had gotten worse, to the point any agent assigned became more a bodyguard that was never allowed inside the lab itself. The snark and confident quick wit Robotnik usually held during meetings became nothing but ice and a superiority complex, a dread that every higher up held in their chests when they had to hold a meeting with him that left everyone with a feeling of inferiority. Last meeting he insulted a man’s character and family so fiercely he sent him out of the conference room crying. It took over a full week of this for it to hit the higher ups just how badly they had fucked up. It was starting to hit them that the way Robotnik was acting wasn’t some petty temper tantrum, and it never was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agent Stone had been the one to keep the doctor in check.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Each day music blasted from the lab, loud and bass pumping and that it would drown out every non scientific thought the man had. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You can’t be worried about being so alone when you can’t hear the voice in your own head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He quit on you. You berated and treated him like garbage and he quit on you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robotnik grit his teeth, hand twitching as he practically ripped out an old and fried out wire from a machine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s never coming back. Even if he was given the option, he would never go back to you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get out..” Robotnik growled, his hands were shaking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You drove him away like everyone else, you sad, pathetic old man. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S...Stop.” His eyes burned and his throat felt constricted beyond a breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What would he say if he saw you now… you ruin everything you ever let your heart get near. He never cared about you. He would have quit the moment you told him everything that shriveled up muscle you call a heart held for him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Enough!!” He yelled out finally, hand slipping causing the Badnik he was testing to let out a slew of bullets into the wall nearby on accident. Robotnik stumbled back, only glad now that his chair had wheels to roll him back, his heart pounding and his hands shaking harder than they ever have before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A break.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A break would be an optimal idea right about now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shut the music, putting on his coat and his sunglasses and stepped out of the lab. A badnik floated behind him, a better guard dog than any bootlicker the government could give him. The agent at the door, (</span>
  <em>
    <span>what was his name, Albert? Robertson? Who gave a shit. He would probably be gone by morning.</span>
  </em>
  <span>) followed loosely behind him, and the thought infuriated him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Back up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yes sir.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robotnik grit his teeth, doing his best to ignore the eyes at the back of his head, well aware any coworker he passed refused to even look his way in fear of the storm. He made his way to the cafeteria, seeing there were a few agents at one table, merely walking to the coffee maker.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stone was in the room, all the way on the opposite side of the room with some diplomat. He was self centered and vain, but not in the way Robotnik was. Stone </span>
  <em>
    <span>hated</span>
  </em>
  <span> it. He had never wanted to leave the Doctor's employ, but you can't just say no to your higher up. He had wanted to say goodbye, but Benson wouldn't give him the closure, like the four months they'd been working together was nothing. They were to set out to go out of state later tonight and were getting something to eat before the long drive. He noticed Robotnik, but the Doctor didn't notice him- or anyone else in the room for that matter- as he trudged to the coffee maker.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched as Robotnik all but snarled at his current assistant, who let out a peep and a nod as he turned and sat at the table with some other interns. It was then that Robotnik noticed Stone. He looked almost… afraid, behind those small little sunglasses. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Aban.. Aban don't leave me, please. I don't want to be alone again..”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stone hoped he was doing okay, hoped he would just fade as a pleasant memory in Robitnik's mind, hoped after all this that he could work with him again. He tried to give a wave but Robotnik turned on his heel back to the coffee maker, looking at it with the blankest stare he had ever seen that man give. He was in his own head, Stone knew that look before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robotnik was back to hitting the buttons on his gloves, too fast for it to be commands. His eyes darted away before Stone could so much as wave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, no no no he couldn't even look at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> was happening, he couldn't get his hands to stop shaking, he felt like he couldn't breathe, why did Stone have to leave and show up like some god damn ghost?! He had to get out of here, lock himself in the lab, anything to distract the fact he felt like he was dying-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, uh… Dr Robotnik?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His thoughts were knocked out by the sound of a stranger, coldly turning to see one of the interns had gotten up to </span>
  <em>
    <span>talk </span>
  </em>
  <span>to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bad move… </span>
  </em>
  <span>thought Stone, fighting back a chuckle and watching the scene play out. He couldn't hear any dialogue, but he knew exactly what was happening. A stranger who knew nothing about the Doctor, trying to create small talk, the very thing Robotnik hated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The intern smiled, nerves fraying under the cold and solitary look the doctor was giving him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"H-How was your day? You must be busy with all the science.. uh.. work." He leaned against the counter, hoping Robotnik didn't throw the coffee he was making in his face. "I uh.. I heard what happened with Agent Stone, real shame, I suppose?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robotnik's eyes darted towards Stone for a millisecond, jaw clenched too tightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-Yeah, he kinda had a reputation around the interns and, uh, well, you know," the intern laughed. "You'll do great with your new assistant! Yea, Albertson's a hoot! You deserve way better than that Agent Stone guy. He didn't even do his job proper from what I heard! There was this crazy rumor that the guy was only there to be a body for ya, if you catch my drift? Kinda funny, huh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stone watched, but his relaxed posture slowly went on alert as he watched the Badnik that was floating languidly nearby slowly begin to turn towards the intern with a whir, seeing the anger slowly rising on Robotnik's features as the intern spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh shit, he was aiming a Badnik at an intern. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>O</span>
  <em>
    <span>h SHIT, he was aiming a Badnik at an intern!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then everything happened in a flash, Stone had grabbed the empty tray from his table, ignoring the shout from his current charge as he rushed towards the doctor, throwing the tray at the intern's ankles so he fell just as the badnik let loose, shooting a slew of heavy duty bullets into the tile of the floor and missing what would have been the intern's chest. Stone tackled Robotnik to the ground, fighting against him as he shouted at the intern who was watching on in terror.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let GO of me, god damn it!!" He snarled, all pointy elbows and knees as he glared daggers at the intern. "Don't you </span>
  <em>
    <span>EVER</span>
  </em>
  <span> speak to me on the subject! You are an idiot and a fool!!" Robotnik could feel himself being lifted onto his feet despite his struggle. He hadn't seen who tackled him, he assumed it was security, and he didn't even care that Stone might be watching. He quit on him anyway. "You know </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span> about him, you small minded neanderthalic monkey!" He was dragged out of the cafeteria with his badnik in tow, and into the nearest elevator, only then did Robotnik see who got him out of there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stone had slammed in the code to the lab and was on him in a heartbeat. The two of them kneeled on the ground of the now locked elevator, Stone's arms wrapped tightly around Robotnik, trying to ground the obviously manic doctor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Breathe, Doc, I'm right here, just breathe.." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robotnik seemed almost in shock, hiccups breaking through his heavy breaths as he suddenly clung back to the agent, burying his face in his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What… what the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> is wrong with you? You're going to-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll be fine, Ivo." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Usually the use of his first name by an agent sent Robotnik into a tizzy, but hearing it from Stone… It was so goddamn comforting. The entire ride down to the lab Robotnik was clinging to him, like if he let go Stone would slip through his fingers and he'd never see him again. Neither said anything at first, Stone ignoring the buzzing from his phone, knowing full well he was probably- no, absolutely- in trouble. But he found he didn't care, more focused on helping the Doctor like he wanted to all this time. The elevator dinged, and Stone helped Robotnik stand and exit it finally. Robotnik didn't make any attempt to let go of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To say Stone was surprised by the state of the lab would have been a lie. It was a mess, and with what he had heard about Robotnik's own state he wasn't shocked. Stuck in the old routine of a revolving door of assistants and knowing none of them stayed long enough to keep up with Robotnik's work ethic or to do the small stuff to keep it in check. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He guided Robotnik to the door to his side quarters, typing in the long code he had finally gotten from the Doctor after the sick incident, and led him inside. He brought him to the small bedroom, finally picking him up fully to lay him in his bed, having to practically pry his fingers off his suit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why." Robotnik murmured, his voice almost restrained as he sat up again, letting Stone remove his coat and watching him hang it up. "What was the reason." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sir, you really should relax, you're going to crash soon and-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm </span>
  </em>
  <span>going to crash?!" Robotnik narrowed his eyes, Stone sighed. He wasn't done yet, it seemed. "Not even a week after you quit and you're already hightailing it out of here!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stone paused, finally coming closer. This brand of meltdown was slowly making all too much sense. Did they tell him anything…?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I… what? Ivo, I-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You </span>
  <em>
    <span>do not </span>
  </em>
  <span>get to call me that, Stone. Not after what you pulled." He stood, Stone gasping as he was pulled forward, his tie wrapped firmly Robotnik's grip, too close but Stone was almost used to it, hands up but not touching him. Never touching him. "I thought I finally had a good agent, someone who worked like a perfect cog in my machinations, and then you quit! No warning, not even a two weeks notice, you just up and leave me behind, I expected you to do better when you finally qu-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I didn't quit, Ivo!" He leaned toward, slapping both hands onto Robotnik's cheeks and staying there. "Get out of your own head for once! I never wanted to leave you! They reassigned me!" He kept his eyes locked on brown eyes that looked so tired but full of fear. He felt the grip on his tie loosen, and Stone was back to easing Robotnik down, sitting with him on the mattress. By that point he took a chance, pulling Robotnik to lay back with him, the older man resting his head on his chest. They'd only done this once before, when one of Robotnik's patented attacks had gotten to its worst and Stone had to ease him down from the peak of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I never wanted to leave the way I did." He murmured, arms closing around the Doctor, cradling his head with his arms so he was sure Robotnik could hear his heartbeat and that he was here. "It happened all in one morning, I wasn't even allowed to go tell you what happened." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thought you finally got sick of me.." he muttered, so quietly it could only be heard in a room as silent as this one. "I couldn't find one shred of information of why you left, I thought…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thought Stone had finally had enough. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Breathe, Ivo, I…" his voice died in his throat. He didn't know if he wouldn't leave again. He couldn't promise anything. Robotnik seemed to know, holding onto him a little tighter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do something about your phone." Robotnik muttered, Stone looking at him in confusion. "It's been buzzing this entire time, go deal with it." Even though he didn't want to, he let go, going into the common room and looking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sergeant Benson. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He answered, bracing himself as he was practically screamed at. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stone! What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> is this I'm hearing about?! You abandoned your charge!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sir, I can explain-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now I got a high level diplomat shouting in </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>direction because you ran off and tackled a man in the cafeteria!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It was Dr. Robotnik, Sergeant! He was about to-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't care what he was doing! I don't know what the hell is up between you and your little boyfriend and I don't care, but you don't just abandon your post without-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"He opened fire on an intern!" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The line was silent on the other end for a long time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"....Are they alright." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's probably terrified but he's fine. He would have been dead if I didn't take action." Stone's tone had gone ice cold. "I'm with the Doctor right now, and I say this as politely as I can, get someone else to guard the diplomat. I won’t leave him." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You realize how ridiculous that sounds? You're downgrading yourself when you were the best."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't care. You assigned me as Dr.Robotnik’s agent to be a bodyguard and an assistant. I feel this is where I need to be, and I’m not leaving." </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Robotnik laid there, counting in his head and grounding himself as best as he could. He had taken his gloves off, watching each finger move before he looked up from his spot laying down, in his head pointing out the different objects in the room and their purpose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"He opened fire on an intern!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tilted his head at Stone’s voice, looking towards the door. He didn't sound panicked, he sounded.. angry? Robotnik pursed his lips, listening in. Despite all this.. Stone was on his side. He didn’t think he ever heard Stone be so forward, so demanding before, and it was somehow more electrifying than anything he had seen from him before.  Eventually he heard Stone hang up with a heavy sigh, watching him with tired eyes as he walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, looking at Robotnik. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The verdict?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Stone started, unable to hide the smile that was gracing his lips. “Unfortunately, because you </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>attempt to shoot a coworker in a fit of rage and I luckily saved your ass, you’re on probation for the week starting tomorrow, they told me to make sure you stayed home and cooled down, so to speak.” Robotnik blinked at that. Make sure…? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Same punishment, they didn’t like that I abandoned my charge. So that job is a bust.” Stone brought a hand up to Robotnik’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze. “So they decided I should just go back to my old charge and forget they even tried to shift my station… I told you I wasn’t leaving.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched as the cogs in his head turned, Robotnik sitting up finally. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, that’s… relieving to hear. I suppose I’ll follow orders for once.” Stone could see the corners of his mouth were twitched up. “You should follow it as well, their whole… what, keeping an eye on me? I guess I can make sure you don’t get in any more trouble.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stone laughed a little, it wasn’t being said, but he knew Robotnik was glad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look exhausted, sir. You should at the very least try to rest and then I‘ll gather up your newest project to bring home?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aban..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stone blushed, just hearing Robotnik use his first name made him jump and sent a little flutter in his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Doctor?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just… come lay with me.” He murmured, watching Stone nod and take off his suit jacket, settling in next to Robotnik as he laid down. “That’s all I’m asking of you for now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What he didn’t expect was for Robotnik to pull him into his arms, but he gladly let him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Let’s Talk About It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The morning began as a quiet one, the light of the sun just beginning to peek in through slightly open blinds, catching the Doctor’s eyes and urging him into a state of consciousness. He yawned, so unused to seeing the sun in the morning, he was alerted to the sound of snoring from behind him. With all the grace of someone who rarely if not ever had a bedmate, he turned, a rosy tint coming to usually pale cheeks as he saw his agent, Aban Stone, calmly sleeping with the doctor in his arms. He could feel their legs were tangled up under the heavy blanket. Part of him was glad he didn't wake up the agent, another part of him recalling the memory of the day before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The severe panic attack, the attacking an intern, the five day probation.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Agent Stone offering to come by his apartment to at least help him out. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Robotnik inviting Stone to spend the night. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The two had reached Robotnik’s apartment the night prior with relative ease. It was about two blocks away from the road to the base, and Stone had walked into the building with a box in his arms, just the Badnik Robotnik had been working on for the week. The Doctor had refused to </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>have something to work on during this time. They entered the elevator, Stone’s thoughts a mile away and yet standing right next to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robotnik had crumbled like a wet paper towel today, barely aware how bad he was the entire week he was away, and he was acting like it wasn’t a big deal. Stone was almost afraid to ask about it and spark another attack. Something had made Robotnik snap and to be honest? He was concerned. He cared a lot about Robotnik, more than anyone else ever had, he… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He loved him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a fact that was weirdly comforting, relieving almost. Stone had finally figured out what all those weird and fuzzy feelings were. But he couldn’t tell Robotnik. He dare not tell him. He knew Robotnik, at the very least, cared about him in some capacity, but their relationship was already borderline unprofessional, no professional agent cuddles their boss and grounds them from a meltdown. No professional agent does it more than once. But he did it because he loved him, knew under all that ice and darkness that the doctor held, there was a warmth. But even with that knowledge, the thought of the chance that Robotnik didn’t feel the same weighed heavy like a lead balloon in his stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stone." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stone snapped back to reality, seeing Robotnik holding the elevator door open, looking at him through those little black glasses he always wore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"R-Right, apologies, sir." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robotnik led him inside his apartment, Stone surprised to see it wasn't as big as he was expecting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In all honesty, he had expected some big and fancy looking place, but it was simple, with blueprints and metals and a few robot husks strewn about the place. There were even some papers on the walls with writing all over them, some even had diagrams. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can put the box on the coffee table over there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stone did as instructed, carefully placing the box on the table and noticing a small orb of a robot come out from hiding under the table. Small black prongs stuck out from beneath it and one red camera scanned around with a flickering light. It was scanning his shoes, bumping into them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s this one, sir?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robotnik glanced over from where he was taking off his coat, rolling his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Defective. Could never get the hover mechanisms to work, so it cleans up the walkways… Stone, are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>petting</span>
  </em>
  <span> it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stone blushed, caught in the act of being knelt down and running his fingers gently over the smooth metal. It seemed to whir just at the motion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh…maybe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“.....You’re going to give it an ego. Cut that out.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After that, Stone had gotten to work, helping Robotnik empty out the box of metals and wires and plans so that tomorrow Robotnik could get into his usual groove. By the end of it, Robotnik finally spoke up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, Stone, it is getting rather late, you don’t have to take the drive back out this late.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stone fought back the smile he knew would get him yelled at. He knew what Robotnik was trying to say without flat out asking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sir, it isn’t a problem, I would hate to be in your space if it's too much.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m offering, why would you be invading my space.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course. I don’t need anything if you don’t mind me taking up your couch for the night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robotnik went quiet for a moment, obviously thinking. He then stepped a little bit closer, talking as calmly as he always did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, I know we had done it earlier today, but you’re more than welcome to help me during an actual cycle of slow-wave resting. REM included.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stone blinked, a blush rising to his cheeks. Sure there was technical talk in there, but he was pretty sure Robotnik just asked him to share a bed with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If that will help you, then of course, sir.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That night was possibly one of the first times Robotnik ever felt self conscious about himself. He didn’t think a suit would be comfortable to sleep in for Stone, jacket or not. If he ever wanted this opportunity to come up again, he would have to make sure it was enjoyable for the both of them. He managed to find a set of larger and loose clothing for Stone to borrow, and Stone had blushed when he returned from the bathroom </span>
  <em>
    <span>in Robotnik’s clothes</span>
  </em>
  <span> that he had actually caught Robotnik staring. Who could blame him, there was something about the lean form that was always hidden under that dark suit that actually had caught Robotnik off guard. He wasn't used to seeing it. It even confused Robotnik himself when he realised he was staring. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, they </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>started sleeping back to back, but Robotnik was sure they somehow must have moved in their sleep. The human body was an interesting mechanism, something he was somewhat curious about, how the body seemed to be unfortunately drawn to other bodies. But now, in the late morning, Robotnik found himself rather trapped. Dare he wake up Stone and reveal their current position? Their arms were almost fully around each other, and their legs were tucked neatly within each other’s, his head resting against Stone's chest. If he tried to get out of this, he was sure Stone would wake up anyway. He found himself instead being rather selfish. He carefully moved back a bit to examine the sleeping agent. Robotnik had never seen Stone look so relaxed before, feeling that warmth bubble back up into his chest. He shifted slightly, being able to feel the soft hair on Stone's legs with his own as he moved. His hand came up, gently traveling up Stone's toned and bare arm, eyes going from where his hand rested on his arm to his face, making sure Stone wasn't waking up to the touch. He slowly brought that hand up to his face, jumping slightly at the touch of his beard against his bare hand. Sure he'd touched Stone's face before, stuck his whole hand in his mouth more than once, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>with his bare hand. He watched his closed eyes, god, Stone was… dare he say it and look like a fool, but Stone was rather attractive. He was attracted to him. Soft features, nice hair that was even better a little mussed up. He found himself wanting to kiss him, in some way, in some capacity. Maybe even have those lips kiss him. His cheeks, his nose, </span>
  <em>
    <span>god</span>
  </em>
  <span> what he wouldn't do to feel Stone's lips on his forehead. He might short circuit if it was fully on the lips.. He gently started to stroke his beard with his thumb in small little circles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robotnik didn't understand Stone. He berated him and pushed him against walls and called him an idiot and yet… he stayed. Stone stayed forever loyal to him. Less to the actual government and more to him. Stone abandoned a charge just to make sure he was okay. Daresay, Robotnik appreciated it, took pleasure in knowing he wasn't so alone on this harsh earth, that maybe there was one good thing in this shithole called humanity. He didn't want Stone to leave, he wanted to make sure that which belonged to him was safe, happy, he wanted to make sure Stone knew he was cared about. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This feeling in his chest was love. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that fact scared the shit out of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His heart began to pound, nerves kicking into overdrive at the very concept. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Love? What kind of weakness is that??</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly Robotnik had started to peel himself away from his agent, ignoring the fact his body craved the warmth of Stone's embrace and the last thing he wanted to do was leave it. He stumbled slightly on the cool wood floor, watching Stone like a hawk for any sign of movement. He finally turned, heading into the bathroom in the hall and shutting it behind himself. He took a deep breath, running a hand through his hair. He walked over to the mirror, steadying his thoughts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What are you doing, freaking out like some highschooler?? You're fifty, Ivo, it's nothing to get.. worked up… about..</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a sticky note on his mirror. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bright blue and in oddly neat handwriting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'Don't doubt yourself! :)' </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He recognized the handwriting as Stone's, pursing his lips as he examined it. Why on earth would Stone leave a note? He could have just texted him or talked to him or- when did he even write this? It had to be last night, and the thought that Stone would even take the time to leave this.. it brought a heat to his cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You're in love with him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ivo…?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robotnik paused, he could hear Stone from the hall, quickly composing himself. He exited the hall, almost bumping into Stone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Guess we both finally got the sleep we deserved, huh?" Stone was smiling at him like he always did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I suppose, even if that little sleep in stops some efficiency." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, let me just make us some coffee? We can get to work on the project you took home?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I like the way you think." Robotnik smirked, already glad for the soon to be distraction and the fact past-Robotnik refused to have his work hindered. It was simple stuff, just modifications to his gloves, the drone from the week before, it was enough to keep his mind and thoughts busy and ever working towards greatness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"First, you're eating." Stone said it so calmly, emphasizing it with a gentle poke to the stomach. Robotnik seemed to be stunned when Stone stayed firm. To hear his </span>
  <em>
    <span>assistant </span>
  </em>
  <span>give him an order…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was kinda nice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So there he found himself, being given a cup of coffee and gladly taking a sip as he watched Stone flit about his kitchen. When Stone had finished cooking up some scrambled eggs and some toast is when they found themselves face to face at the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So…" Stone eventually began. "You want to talk about what happened yesterday?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stone's breath caught in his throat. Robotnik barely even flinched as he took a sip from his mug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wh- wha-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There's nothing to be said about it. An intern was saying something bad about something that is mine and I dealt with it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sir-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stone. Drop it. He knows now not to say such things." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stone frowned. He didn't want Robotnik to continue bottling everything up, but he didn't want to start a whole argument. He should just listen and drop it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, wait, scratch that, he wasn't dropping shit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What was he saying?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stone." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look, I get it might be a sore subject but all I saw was him talking and then you trying to blast him. If I know what he was saying-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robotnik put his fork down, clinking against the empty plate as his eyes narrowed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pin yourself." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sir, you can't be serious."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"As serious as a car wreck, Stone." He stood, Stone fighting back the urge to give a retort, finding the nearest wall and pinning himself, only to yelp when Robotnik actually put his hand on the wall right next to his head, so close their noses almost bumped.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You try and pull that interrogation tactic shit on me again and you're out of here, you hear me?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A heavy silence fell over the kitchen for just a moment, but Stone wasn't in the mood for hollow and empty threats.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You would never kick me out." The two both knew it and Robotnik hated the fact he knew Stone was right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He finally pulled away without a word, turning and picking up the empty plate, dumping it in the sink for now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ivo, wait, look, I just-" Stone knew Robotnik was glaring at him for the name use but he continued on. "You can't just shut me out when I'm willing to help you…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's where you're wrong because I can do just that. This conversation is over, Stone." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stone huffed as he watched Robotnik head into the living room to shuffle through the box they brought with them. Throughout the day it was like they were back in the lab, Stone having only left to get some clothes and his toothbrush from his own apartment, knowing Robotnik most likely wanted him here for their whole probation. Other than that, it was almost normal, the scuffle from this morning almost a faint memory until Robotnik was actually the one to finally bring it up again. He had been tinkering on his glove, hitting a button on the palm and turning the music he was playing off, alerting Stone. A heavy silence grew over the room, Robotnik hated this guilty feeling in his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...He was talking about you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That intern. He was bad mouthing you. Said I deserved better and that I was just using you. Happy?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stone's cheeks gained a warmth. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The </span>
  </em>
  <span>Doctor Robotnik tried to shoot someone in his name… It was something that shouldn't have brought a flutter to his chest, but it very much did. He didn't care about anyone! But then here he was, admitting he tried to shoot someone because he bad mouthed his assistant of all people! Then that blush that dusted his cheeks increased even further. A memory from the morning came to him. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"There's nothing to be said about it. An intern was saying something bad about something that is mine and I dealt with it."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mine…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robotnik only cared about what he considered his, Stone knew that better than anyone else. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you for defending me, sir." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't get co-..." Robotnik seemed to stop himself for a moment, looking over at Stone and finding himself sidetracked by the fact Stone was smiling at him. "I… You're welcome, Stone."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the week had gone swimmingly, their perfect synergy working as Robotnik poured himself into his work, but there was a quiet understanding neither brought up. It was becoming extremely obvious they needed each other, the couch was never used by Stone that week and Robotnik stopped sneaking out of bed before Stone could wake up. Sometimes he'd revel in the arms of his henchman, allowing himself to be a little selfish. The notes on his bathroom grew, Robotnik never pinpointing when they got put up but seeing Stone's words of encouragement were too warm to take them down. Those warm feelings in his chest- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Robotnik couldn't get over that this was love, wouldn't admit that thought terrified him- </span>
  </em>
  <span>only seemed to intensify as the days went on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One afternoon, the day before they were to return to base, Stone had come into the apartment with a proper latte in the middle of Robotnik in pure break mode. God help his neighbors but he was playing his music </span>
  <em>
    <span>loud</span>
  </em>
  <span>, headphones not even on as he danced, he must've had a breakthrough on his invention. A smile came to his lips, happy to watch the other so in his own world, so light on his feet. Robotnik caught eyes with him but it didn't stop his groove, watching Stone point to the latte and place it on the coffee table. He watched Robotnik stride over, taking a sip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You make them much better, you know that?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's an honor to hear, sir." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robotnik had a devilish smile to his lips as he set the coffee down on the table, offering his hand to Stone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Excuse me?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But his question was not answered by words, Robotnik pulling him by the hands into the more open space of the apartment, bringing him back into his dance. Stone couldn't fight the blush to his face as he danced, he was always so used to being on the sidelines of these, it was exciting! He took one of Robotnik's gloved hands in his own, so very aware of Robotnik's hand on his waist and the oh so close proximity he was as they danced around the space. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then everything felt like it happened at once. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That small little defective Badnik Robotnik kept around got caught under foot, and Stone was </span>
  <em>
    <span>supposed </span>
  </em>
  <span>to fall over, but panic clenched his hands on Robotnik's dress shirt, dragging him down with him. Thankfully Robotnik had caught his footing but now he was very much being dipped, their faces inches apart. With a wave of his hand the music lowered, but they seemed stunned in place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you alright?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robotnik spoke first, but Stone couldn't tear his eyes away, still dipped. Neither made a move to right themselves. He could feel Robotnik's breath against his lips, they were that close. Robotnik's eyes darted down to his lips and back up, knowing full well Stone was staring at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm fine.. a-are you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robotnik nodded. This was the most he'd ever touched him when they were awake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Perfectly fine..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn't take it anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a rush, Stone had reached up, pulling Robotnik into a kiss that sent the both of them on fire. At first Robotnik was frozen, and Stone had thought he'd ruined everything, but that was quickly dashed when he felt Robotnik kiss him back. It was soft, inexperienced, but it did nothing but light them up like a firecracker. Stone didn't even realise they had hit the floor until his head was gently laid down on it, feeling both of Robotnik's gloved hands cupping his cheeks. Stone wrapped his arms around his neck, hand entangled in the dark brown hair of his superior, wanting nothing more than to not let go of this moment, to never let go of the Doctor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They pulled away, both almost in shock of what just happened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only to pull each other right back in. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Y’all wouldn’t believe how excited I was to hit this point, I got more planned!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>